


epiphanies

by haetae



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetae/pseuds/haetae
Summary: “It’s like you’re a teenager in an adult body.”(Minor spoilers for season two.)





	epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked that one scene with sypha and alucard so i wrote a short thing on it. 8D

Sypha doesn’t notice it at first. 

She just thinks that Alucard finds amusement in riling up Belmont because the situation at hand is, well, grim. Might as well entertain himself before he has to kill his own father. 

Not to mention that he seems so elegant and well-studied—maybe a bit lacking in the socialization part but who  _ isn’t _ these days? Everyone is scrambling to survive the night hordes anyway. Social graces aren’t too high on the priority list. (Even though Belmont can use a lesson on  _ manners _ and  _ giving comfort _ since he’s absolutely awful at both of those.)

Still. It doesn’t really click for her until they’re in the Belmont secret library.

“I aged fast.” Alucard says, like it’s normal for a dhampir child to become a fully grown man in less than two decades. 

All at once, the last piece of the puzzle slots into place. 

The kissing up. The way he looks to her first and then Belmont. The constant jabs at Belmont. The almost childish squabbling.  _ The constant brooding. _ It all makes sense now!

“It’s like you’re a teenager in an adult body.” Sypha retorts before going back to her books. “No wonder your sense of humor is so… immature.”

Alucard seems far too offended to even make a witty quip or another. 

Without taking her eyes off the page, she leans over and pats Alucard’s arm. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be your older sister now.”

“I. I don’t think that’s how it works—”

“It is now,” Sypha says. 

And that’s how Sypha Belnades forcibly adopted Adrian “Alucard” Tepes as her younger brother. 


End file.
